


Shy Hands

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really just fluff, fluffily fluffy fluff, more on the ficlet side though, not a drabble, something between a drabble and a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had never really dated anyone from school before, so he didn't really know what to expect when Ethan came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Hands

Danny had never dated anyone from his school before, and he was pretty glad about that. It saved him from the glances and murmuring of the other students. It wasn’t like Danny had particularly cared about that, but he just thought that his love life should stay private. Until he started to go out with Ethan, one of the twins that had transferred to Beacon Hills High School at the beginning of the year.

He was kind of nervous when he entered the school and walked towards his locker. The prospect of him and Ethan being official boyfriends was a bit scary yet exciting. But Danny had never before felt like someone was as into him as Ethan was. That thought brought a smile to Danny’s face as he grabbed his English books out of his locker and nearly knocked into his boyfriend when he turned around.

“Seriously, you’re gonna give me a heart-attack one of these days” Danny laughed, grabbing at his chest dramatically. Ethan just smiled and looked at him for a moment. “You ready?” he asked and leaned his forehead against Danny’s. The Hawaiian took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Together, they walked down the corridor, Danny with his books safely tucked into his backpack. After a few steps he felt Ethan’s fingers against his occasionally and another couple of steps later, the other boy grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Ethan’s hand was warm and a little sweaty and it sent a warm feeling to Danny’s stomach, making him smile a little. There were a couple of looks and double-takes, but Danny didn’t really care about them. He was holding hands with his boyfriend in school for the very first time. And it felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny and Ethan holding hands just gives me FEELINGS.


End file.
